In daily life, headphones have been widely used as important electronic accessories. Currently, the common headphones mainly include in-ear headphones and headphones.
Taking the headphone as an example, when a user is using the headphone to listen to a song or listen to a broadcast, the user's ears may hear audio information continuously played back in the headphone. At this time, if someone wants to talk to the user, the audio information continuously played back in the headphone must interfere with the user, so that the user cannot get what others are saying. In this case, the user needs to remove the headphone so as to have a barrier-free conversation with others. In this way, however, the use of the headphone may not be convenient, which thus affects the user's experience.